sonic adventure 2 funny version xDD
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: la historia del juego, segun yo, y mi cabeza re fumada XDDD no se crean no m drogo pero tengo ideas muy estupidas xD


antes de empezar aclaro q sonic y todos los demas le pertenecen a SEGA

* * *

Sonic adventure 2 (estilo guchi) XDDD

21:02

Isla prisión: dentro de la base

ALERTA DE INTRUSO ALERTA DE INTRUSO!!! ASEGUREN LA PUERTA 3 FORMACION DE BATALLA!!!

Dr. E: muaajajajajajajaja esto es tan fácil!!! –Disparaba para abrirse paso-

Soldados: alto ahí!!!

Dr. E: MUERE, MUERE, TU TAMBIEN!!! TU NO TE ME ESCAPAS MUERE, MUERE!!!! –les disparaba a todo lo que veía- NADIE ESCAPA DEL MOSTACHUDO!!!! MUAJAJAJAJA perdón quise decir Eggman!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

El wevon ¬w¬ se escabulló matando a todo mundo que se le cruzara, y llegó hasta una puerta secreta donde estaba el tesoro que buscaba…

Dr. E: oh its beautifull!!! –Vos de niña XDD- a ver así que aquí esta mi consolador… quise decir mi arma nueva… -lee el monitor- introduzca contraseña… la contraseña es… "MA-RI-A-NA" –no sucede nada- pero que?!!! –escribe de nuevo- MARIANA! MARIANA!! DIJE QUE TE HABRAS MARIANA!!!! –golpea el teclado y por un milagro la capsula se abre- oooooooooooooo…

Sale un erizo negro con betas rojas de la capsula…

DR. E: WTF?!!! Sonic! TU ERES MI CONSOLADOR?!!!

Shadow: mi nombre es Shadow, -música dramática- y como me haz liberado de mi letargo te considerare mi maestro y te concederé 1 deseo…

Dr. E: solo 1?

Shadow: si ¬¬

Dr. E: tacaño ¬¬ bueno dame un consolador…

Shadow: eso no puedo hacerlo, pide otra cosa, como el dominio mundial etc… ¬¬

Dr. E: ok quiero dominar el mundo!!!!

Shadow: así esta mejor… -usa sus air shoes para levitar- ahora te demostrare mi verdadero poder…

Dr. E: OMFG!!! Sonic está volando!!! OoO

Shadow: me llamo Shadow! maldito pelón!!

Aparece un robot de seguridad y Shadow pelea con el y logra derrotarlo fácilmente.

Dr. E: increíble! Así que… Son-Shadow… tu eres el consolador del ejercito?

Shadow: consígueme más esmeraldas caos…

Dr. E: WTF?!

Shadow: te estaré esperando en el centro de control de la colonia espacial ARK no llegues tarde o no habrá servicio ¬¬-se va-

Dr. E: ARK?!!! Donde chingados queda eso?

* * *

12:08

AREA DESERTICA

Un equidna y una murciélago se encontraban teniendo una discusión.

Rouge: VAMOS!!! SOLO PAGAME!!!

Knuckles: no creí que por tener sexo contigo creerías que te iba a pagar con la esmeralda maestra!!! Sabes lo importante que es esa apestosa piedra?!!!

Rouge: le enseña a los niños por q es maestra?

Knuckles: ni idea pero no te la daré solo por que te quiero hacer la contra!!! Y esa esmeralda es mía, yo la gané en buena ley en casinopolis!!!

Rouge: pero esa piedra tiene poderes especiales que pueden controlar a los 7 consoladores del caos!!!

Knuckles: quieres decir las esmeraldas caos? O.o

Rouge: consoladores, esmeraldas… quien nota la diferencia… ¬.¬

Un gancho se llevaba la esmeralda maestra…

Knuckles: WTF?!! O.o

Rouge: maldito ladrón webudo!!!

Knuckles: mira quien llama ladrón webudo a quien batichica!!!

Dr. E: con esta piedra verdesota podré encontrar más rápido los 7 consoladores del caos…

Rouge: te lo dije! ¬¬

Knuckles: ¬¬X Eggman!! Devuélveme esa piedra apestosa!!!

Dr. E: mmmm… no! –se marchaba cuando Knuckles saltó y destrozo la esmeralda en varios pedazos que volaron a diferentes direcciones- WTF?!!! –Eggman se marcha-

Rouge agarra a Knuckles y comienza a estrangularlo.

Rouge: QUE MIERDA TE PIENSAS!!! AHORA COMO ENCONTRARÉ LOS DEMAS CONSOLADORES?!!!

Knuckles: en 1ª no es tu piedra! En 2ª si busco las piezas puedo restaurarla!!! PEDAZO DE PROSTITUTA MAL VENDIDA!!!

Rouge: las conseguiré antes que tu!!! Nadie se interpone entre yo y los consoladores!!!

Knuckles: a si? eso lo veremos batichica!!!

* * *

13:27

SALIENDO DE CIUDAD CAPITAL

Sonic: ya les dije que ese sobre de marihuana no es mío!!!

Soldado1: si, si, todos dicen lo mismo…

Soldado2: no lo hacen, generalmente se escapan, como lo está haciendo el erizo ahora –lo señala a Sonic que estaba parado frente a la puerta abierta del helicóptero-

Sonic: fiu! Que linda vista! Hola mamá!!! –Saluda-

Soldado3: espera!!! Eres tan joven!!! –se tropieza y empuja a Sonic fuera del helicóptero- ups!

Sonic: AAAAA!!! PUTOS GUN!!!! –se agarra de un pedazo del helicóptero pero este se rompe al instante y Sonic cae- AAAAAAAA!!! PUTOS HELICOPTEROS DEFECTUOSOS!!!!

Soldado2: y ahora que le decimos al comandante?

Soldado1: le digamos que el erizo nos atacó, mató al soldado 3 y se escapó…

Soldado3: pero yo estoy aquí…o.o

Soldado1: -lo empuja del helicóptero- ya no estas… -w-

Sonic: -cayendo con el pedazo de helicóptero- LA PUTA QUE TE PARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! –al aterrizar comenzó a deslizarse y a presumir de saltos impresionantes y a chocar todos lo Volkswagen que se cruzaba- FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!! EL QUE SE CRUCE LO ATROPELLO!!! –y así Sonic recorrió toda la ciudad orinando en las paredes, haciendo grafiti, rompiendo ventanitas, pisoteando animalitos, y juntando drogas que sacaba de los robots de seguridad de GUN- jaja que día de la re mil… -se detuvo al oír el sonido de un camión gigante que se acercaba- HEY!!! –comenzó a correr- LOS CAMIONES MONSTRUO TIENEN QUE IR AL ESTADIO!!!

Big: -estaba parado en la calle- hola Sonic!

Sonic: hola gato de quien nunca me acuerdo el nombre pero siempre fastidia… -sigue corriendo-

A Big lo choca el camión de GUN que sigue su camino hasta chocar con un puente, al parecer los tontos teniendo tanta tecnología no pueden medir la máxima altura de un camión para la ciudad ¬¬…

Sonic: jaja que perdedores! Me hicieron un favor y destrozaron ellos más rápido que yo la ciudad… XDD

* * *

20:22

AREA DESERTICA

Dr. E: mmm… con los 7 consoladores del caos en la colonia espacial ARK… tendré que ir a averiguarlo, claro, como nadie nunca le dice nada al viejo feo ¬¬ -enciende su computadora y se pone a ver las noticias mientras se rasca el culo (en serio se lo rasca si no me creen miren el video de sonic adventure 2 XDDD)-

TV: En las noticias de esta noche el museo fue asaltado, misteriosamente la única cosa que fue robada es una esmeralda caos. De acuerdo con las cámaras de seguridad el sospechoso es el renombrado héroe Sonic the hedgehog –el que aparecía en las filmaciones era Shadow-

Dr. E: OoO NO PUEDO CREERLO SONIC ES UN LADRON!!!

Obviamente todos son daltónicos ¬¬…

Con Shadow, quien se encontraba arriba de un puente…

Shadow: patéticos humanos!!! –suena su reloj de pulsera- oh! Hora de uno de mis flash backs diarios :) –cierra sus ojos-

FLASH BACK

Soldado: viólenlos antes de que se escapen!!!

Shadow: -atrapado en una capsula grita desesperadamente por su amiga- María!!!

María: -con sus manos en una palanca- Shadow, te lo ruego hazlo por mi… por toda la gente del planeta… sayonara… Shadow the hedgehog… -tira de la palanca y la capsula cae-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Shadow: María… todavía recuerdo lo que te prometí… tendré mi venganza!

Obviamente Shadow tiene pésima memoria por que ella en ningún momento dijo la palabra con "V" ¬.¬

Shadow, recorrió el puente para atravesar la ciudad a través de la barrera militar lo mas rápido que pudo.

Mientras Sonic seguía en el centro de la ciudad y se había topado con un robot de seguridad de GUN.

Sonic: PUTA MADRE! OTRA VEZ?!!

Sonic peleo con el robot y lo derrotó en poco tiempo pero algo que no esperaba pasó…un erizo negro apareció frente a el…

Shadow: y aquí empieza todo una joya que contiene el infinito poder del caos!!!

Sonic: eso es un… consolador del caos!!!

Shadow: por que mierda todos dicen eso?!!! Que no ven que es una puta esmeralda?!!!

Sonic: es que esta mas chido decirlo así ¬3¬ pero ahora entiendo que ha pasado los militares buenos para nada me confundieron con un erizo NEGRO que vende drogas… pero no te dejaré escapar!!! –corre hacia el- dame el consolador y las drogas maldito faker!!!!

Shadow: CONTROL CAOS!!! –después de muchos efectos de luces baratas Shadow desaparece y aparece atrás de Sonic dejándolo con la boca en el suelo- ja! Tomá esa!!!

Sonic: mierda! . Oye eso es trampa!!!

Shadow: mi nombre es Shadow, soy la forma de vida perfecta, no te olvides de eso niño… -muestra una billetera en manos-

Sonic: HEY!!! ESA ES MI BILLETERA!!! DEVUELVELA!! AHÍ ESTAN MIS FOTOS EN LA PLAYA!!!

Shadow: uh… por que no lo dijiste antes… -se pone a ojearlas- mmm… papacito que lindo esta ese bronceado *¬*

Sonic: Ò///Ó erizo pervertido!!!

Shadow: bueno… lo siento primor… debo irme… -desaparece-

Sonic: mi billetera!!!

NO TE MUEVAS ESTAS RODEADO!!!

Sonic: mierda!!! .

* * *

22:18

EN LA PIRAMIDE

Rouge logró infiltrarse con éxito en la base de Eggman y llegó hasta la computadora central…

Rouge: es un transportador espacial! Y la destinación es la colonia espacial ARK? Pero esta clausurada desde hace 50 años por que alguien se hecho un gas y quedó inhabitable…por que estoy hablando sola? No importa! Es mi misión averiguar que sucede…

Después de una pose ridícula la batichica se transportó a la colonia ARK…

* * *

22:41

DENTRO DE LA COLONIA ESPACIAL ARK

Shadow: -parado frente a un tablero de control- he estado esperando por usted doctor… ahora le mostraré el mayor logro del mundo, después de mi claro… que el profesor Gerald Robotnick ah creado… ninguna persona de las que habitaba en esta colonia sabia sobre está arma, este cañón tiene el poder para destruir un planeta entero, el Cañón Eclipse…

Dr. E: esto es lo que mi abuelo estuvo trabajando toda su puta vida en vez de visitarme en navidad?!!

Shadow: de todos modos quien querría verte ¬¬ tus regalos de navidad me los dieron a mi…ahora escúchame bien! Esta arma no ha estado activada en mucho tiempo así que necesita los 7 consoladores…

Dr. E: esmeraldas!

Shadow: ¬¬X bueno, necesita las 7 esmeraldas…

Dr. E: consoladores!!!

Shadow; grrrrr… como sea!!! Las necesita para funcionar y ya!!! ¬¬X con esto el mundo será tuyo… y yada yada yada…

Dr. E: … -2 horas después- … ya entendí tu plan… me agradas Shadow…

Shadow: no tengo sexo con gordos webones ¬¬

Dr. E: shit! .

Rouge: de veras creen que será tan fácil? –cae del techo y se hace mierda XDDD- au! –se levanta- tengo una gran idea, hagamos un pacto satánico…

Los 2: |||

Rouge: perdón quise decir un trato… la esmeralda maestra fue rota en pedazos, tu préstame tu radar para buscarlos y con ella te será mas fácil controlar los consoladores…

Dr. E: que te hace pensar que confió en ti? ¬.o

Rouge: soy una cazadora de tesoros, ladrona y prostituta de primera, si no confías en mi, en quien puedes confiar? –Saca una esmeralda de entre sus bubis-

Dr. E: wow que pechugas…

Shadow: ¬¬ prefiero las bananas…

Rouge: bueno, tenemos un trato, soy rouge la murciélago pero por $5 puedes llamarme como gustes…

* * *

11:13

ISLA PRISION: LINEA COSTERA

En una parte de la jungla se encontraba el equipo dark o séase "webos, pechuga, banana".

Dr. E: no se de donde sacaron la puta idea de que estas eran vacaciones, vinimos aquí para buscar los consoladores del caos…

Shadow: -_______-U (no diré nada, no diré nada)

Dr. E: estas absoluta definitiva y positivamente segura de que están en esta isla? ¬.o

Rouge: por supuesto, el tipo con el que me acosté anoche me lo dijo… y el trabaja aquí… n.n

Dr. E: muy bien… así lo haremos: YO distraeré a los militares con mi belleza incomparable… -hace pose sexi XD- y tú entraras a la base sin ser detectada… total nadie te quiere ver con tanto maquillaje… Shadow entrará y pondrá esta bomba –se la entrega- en el compartimiento de armería… entonces una vez que tengas los consoladores, Shadow ira por ti y saldremos de esta isla volando en mil pedazos al puto sistema de gobierno… ^^ puedes hacerlo chica murcielago?

Rouge: claro, como que me llamo batichica

Dr. E: solo tenemos 30 minutos para esta misión, así que no me fallen idiotas!

Los 3 se separan…

* * *

11:25

ISLA PRISION: SOBREVOLANDO ESPACIO AEREO

Iba Tails en su avión multiuso, el tornado, que es una mierdita de avión para llamarse así ¬.o

Tails: ashhh… me da tanta weba volar hasta aquí, pero debo salvar a mi hermanote Sonic, por que no aprende a cuidarse solo? (pero Tails! Piensa en tu amor secreto) tienes razón! AQUÍ VOY!!!SONIC!!! –mira para abajo- WTF?!

Estaban el equipo dark por iniciar su misión…

Dr. E: ok todos listos?

De repente una peste rosa se le cuelga a Shadow…

Amy: ohh… Sonic!!! –lo abraza- te he buscado por todas partes…

Shadow: mierda, otra daltónica ¬¬X

Amy: hm? –se pone sus lentes de abuela- TU NO ERES SONIC!!!!

Dr. E: ya estas aquí fastidiando?!

Shadow: acéptalo rosadita… Sonic no te ama… se cruzó de vereda…

Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –Sale corriendo como down-

Dr. E: yo fumigaré a la peste rosa, ustedes vallan a hacer su trabajo!

Shadow y rouge se van.

Tails: debo ayudar a Amy! O si no quedará expuesto que soy gay! TRANSFORMAR TORNADO!!!

Su avión de mierda comenzó a transformarse, le salieron patas y se convirtió en el tronado saltarín.

Dr. E: ya te tengo…

Cae Tails del cielo.

Amy: mi héroe!

Tails: no estorbes Amy!!!

Tails y Eggman se pusieron a pelear con el tornado saltarín y el wevomovil XDD. Eggman se retiró puesto que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Dr. E: la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte…

Tails: FUCK YOU!! Eggman!!!

Amy: wow Tails eso fue genial!!! Pero por que estas aquí?

Tails: eso debería preguntarte yo! Tonta!

Amy: lo se, pero tenía que venir a salvar a mi Sonic

Tails: mierda con esta… ¬¬U bueno Amy quédate aquí ya vuelvo… (Ni creas que volveré)

Amy: oye!!! Yo también quiero salvar a Sonic!!! –lo persigue-

Mientras tanto rouge se encontraba dentro de la base esperando instrucciones…

Shadow: -por la radio- estoy en posición doctor… dígame cuando

Dr. E: -por la radio- ponlo en 15 minutos… rouge! Tienes 5 min para buscar los consoladores…

Rouge: suena fácil…

Rouge se puso a buscar las 3 esmeraldas mientras Sonic daba vueltas en su celda, en eso aparece la peste rosa…

Sonic: Amy que haces aquí? ¬¬

Amy: no tienes nada que temer… Amy Rose está aquí…

Sonic: entonces ahora SI tengo miedo O.O

Amy: seguro que no quieres mi ayuda? ¬w¬ -le muestra una tarjeta-

Sonic: la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por ese faker pervertido ¬¬

Amy: el erizo negro con el que te confundí?

Sonic: está aquí?! Donde lo viste?!!! OwO

Amy: si te lo digo, te casas conmigo?

Sonic: ni lo sueñes, solo sácame de aquí si?!!

Amy: ok ok… -usa la tarjeta y abre la celda- ese erizo vino aquí con el webudo ¬¬

Sonic: suponía que eso tenía que ser ¬¬

Amy: -entra a la celda- has estado haciendo cálculos en la pared? Ahora eres ñoño?

Sonic: no! –Cierra la puerta de la celda y la deja encerrada- jejeje adiós Amy n_n –se va-

Amy: Sonic, no es gracioso, Sonic? Alguien? O.o

Rouge se preparaba para salir con las esmeraldas pero apareció un robot de seguridad en su camino.

Rouge: mierda! Esto es perfecto ¬¬

La batichica acabó rápidamente con el robot pero quedó encerrada en el lugar. Mientras tanto Shadow caminaba por la jungla cuando sonó su radio.

Rouge: -por la radio- soy Rouge, no puedo creer que una súper prostituta como yo haya quedado atrapada con las esmeraldas… supongo que ya no me podré llamar cazadora de tesoros…

Faltaban 9 minutos para que la bomba explote. Shadow pensó en Rouge y recordó a María… esta loco? ¬.o

Shadow: ya lo veremos… -se apresura en ir por ella-

Recorrió toda la jungla hasta que llegó a un claro donde se encontró con Sonic.

Sonic: te encontré faker!!

Shadow: así que me estabas buscando primor? Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a mi… ¬w¬

Sonic: deja de decir estupideces!!! ò///óX pelea!!!

Los 2 erizos pelearon hasta agotarse y ya quedaba 1:25 en el reloj de la bomba.

Dr. E: -por la radio- Shadow!!! Que estas haciendo!! Regresa aquí antes de que la isla explote!!!

Sonic: QUE EXPOLTE?!!! OoOU

Shadow: perdóname primor… deber antes que placer… -se va-

Quedaban 57 segundos. Shadow llega con Rouge a los 7 6 5 4…

Shadow: CONTROL CAOS!!!

1 la isla explota en pedazos, mientras Sonic, y Tails salían de la isla, no me pregunten que pasó con Amy por que no se ¬.¬U

* * *

ARK

María y Shadow se encontraban viendo la Tierra desde los grandes ventanales de la colonia espacial.

María: Shadow, como crees que es estar en la Tierra?

Shadow: el profesor dice que ha dedicado todo el trabajo de su vida a los que viven ahí, dice varias estupideces, como que su existencia es para hacer felices a las personas con el poder de la ciencia y muchas boludeses mas…

María: Shadow… ¬¬

Shadow: María… ¬¬ me dejas terminar? Ok yo no se y no me importa nada de eso, solo se que mi propósito no está en esta apestosa colonia, creo que está allí abajo, debo existir para algo…

María: …o para "alguien" ¬w¬

Shadow: eh? ¬.o

María: no importa… lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres… n.n

Shadow: María…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rouge: por que tan melancólico?

Shadow: que te ¬¬

Rouge: que inesperado que tú el señor forma de vida perfecta viniera a rescatarme…

Shadow: yo no te quería salvar a ti! quería las esmeraldas! ¬¬

Rouge: consoladores! ^^

Shadow: COMO SEA!!!

Entra el webudo en la habitación.

Dr. E: es hora de comenzar la party!!! ^o^

Rouge: pero todavía nos falta un consolador… ¬.o

Shadow: bueno, es más que suficiente para una demostración… así que empiece el show!! u.u

* * *

18:00

DÍA X

En todas las ciudades en todos los televisores apareció la horrible figura de Eggman que por cierto la cámara le aumentó como 80 kilos mas ¬.¬U

Dr. E: -en tv- habitantes de la Tierra, préstenme mucha atención, mi nombre es el Dr. Eggman y soy el mejor científico del sexo –XDDD- y ahora les pido que me den su tiempo, ya que conquistaré el mundo con… mi… DANZAAAAAA!!! –se prendieron las luces de disco y el webudo comenzó a bailar y cantar- IAM THE EGGMAN!!! ^o^

Shadow: -en TV- CALLATE MALDITA SEA!!! –agarra la esfera disco y se la tira por la cabeza- yo me haré cargo de esto! Mi nombre es Shadow y ahora les mostraré el verdadero poder del arma mas grande en la historia de la humanidad, el Cañón Eclipse!

El cañón del ARK comenzó a transformarse, con la energía de las esmeraldas caos se potenció y le disparó un rayo a la luna que la destrozó a la mitad. O.O

Shadow: -en tv- tienen 24 horas para entregarnos su planeta o lo volaremos en mil pedazos!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Amy: miren la mitad de la luna desapareció, hizo magia!!! :D –aplaudiendo como tonta-

Sonic: AAAAAAAA!!! QUE NO TE HABIAS MUERTO?!!! O_OU

Amy: tengo mis métodos ¬.¬

Tails: como le hizo Eggman para juntar tanta energía? Por que dudo mucho que con sus pedos alcance ¬.¬U

Sonic: debieron ser los consoladores del caos ò.ó

Tails: esmeraldas cof cof ¬.¬

Sonic: tienes tos? Tomate una pastillita n.n

Tails: ¬¬U

Sonic: y ahora que haremos?

Tails: -saca una esmeralda amarilla-

Sonic: Tails? De donde sacaste eso? O.o

Tails: la tenía en el culo, puedo usarla para encontrar a Eggman n.n

Sonic: bien hecho Tails!!! OwO

Tails: (gracias amor!!!) ^///^

Policía: alto ahí los 3!!! Las manos arriba!!!

Sonic: RAJEMOS!!!! O___OU

Sonic y Tails salen rajando de ahí.

Amy: los 3? O sea que yo también? OIGAN ESPERENME!!!

Muy tarde! A Amy la atrapa la policía-w-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rouge: bueno, eso fue impresionante los tienes comiendo de tus palmas

Shadow: esa solo fue la mitad de la fuerza del cañón, si quieres un mayor Boom tendrás que conseguir las 7 esmeraldas caos y cargarlo con tiempo…

Dr. E: donde has estado?!!!!

Rouge: trabajando u.u

Dr. E: tienes que cumplir nuestro trato!!! Falta un consolador!!!

Rouge: aquí! –Le muestra un diario-

Dr. E: -leyendo- ya que la ciudad de Station Square fue salvada de un misil por Miles "Tails" Prower, al alcalde no le quedó de otra mas que darle una esmeralda caos… SHIT!!! Bueno! vuelvan a la Tierra inútiles pedazos de bosta!! Y encuentren a ese zorro deforme!!! –Sale de la habitación-

Shadow: (falta poco) María –sale de la habitación-

Rouge: -saca un transmisor- esta es Rouge reportando, voy a confirmar si Shadow es la forma de vida perfecta o solo presume de que la tiene grande ¬.¬ seguiré investigando el "proyecto copia de Sonic" –(o sea "proyecto Shadow")- y les mantendré informados, solo no se olviden de mis consoladores… ¬w¬

* * *

9:03

CIUDAD CAPITAL

Tails estaba con Amy que recién se había escapado de la policía.

Sonic: -por la radio- mierda! Siempre encuentras policías putos cuando no los necesitas!!

Tails: no encuentro señal de ninguna esmeralda caos, el webudo debió llevárselas al espacio exterior…

Amy: al espacio exterior?

Tails: cállate! ¬¬

Se escuchan unos golpes y Knuckles sale de una alcantarilla.

Knuckles: hey chicos! Tiempo sin vernos… me debo haber perdido…

Tails: tu siempre vives perdido! ¬¬

Knuckles: donde estamos de todos modos? O.o

Amy agarra a knux de la cabeza y comienza a tironear.

Knuckles: oye!! Que mierda haces?!!!

Amy: quítate!!! Que no ves que estorbas?

Tails: mas que tu no creo ¬.¬ pero bueno, Sonic, creo que puedo encontrar a Eggman si jackeo el sistema del presidente…puedo seguir su limosina así como en rápido y furioso!! *¬*

Sonic: -por la radio- emmm… no hay limosinas en esa película… pero ok nos vemos allá!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Secretaria: señor presidente, desde la transmisión hace 3 horas el país esta en crisis…

Presidente: omita los detalles, que quiere exactamente… Dr. Hombre huevo?

Dr. E: -por el televisor de la limosina- jajaja bueno, solo negocios presidente, no entrare en detalles, se que es un hombre ocupado, mis demandas son simples quiero un prostíbulo, y un consolador, y…

Shadow: -atrás de Eggman- cof cof!! ¬¬X

Dr. E: ¬o¬U bien olvide lo que dije, ejem!! Quiero que se rindan ante mi y me consideren gobernante supremo!! Tiene 24 horas para decidir…

Sonic: -desde afuera de la limosina- HIJO DE PU…!!

Tails entra después que el.

Presidente: WTF?!

Sonic: -se mete a la limosina- imperio huevo!!! Si claro… ¬o¬

Dr. E: Sonic!!! Maldita rata!!!

Presidente: QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ?!!

Sonic: No se meta presidente!! Nosotros encontraremos a ese webudo!!

Tails: LO TENGO SONIC!!! SOY UN HAKER DE PRIMERA!!!

Sonic: muy bien para ser un zorro deformado!! Vamos!!! –Salta de la limosina-

Tails: (SI MI AMADO!!!!) *w* -lo sigue-

Secretaria: Sr. Presidente, estamos recibiendo una señal de su agente encubierto…

* * *

EN PUMPKIG MOUNTAIN

Rouge: -por el transmisor- Shadow, debes detener a ese aeroplano azul que se dirige a nuestra base

Shadow: hmp! pan comido…

Shadow cruzó la montaña para alcanzar el Tornado.

Dr. E: -por el transmisor- Shadow, asegúrate de darles una buena bienvenida, y no olvides los globos y los dulces n.n

Shadow: ¬¬X

* * *

13:04

AREA DESERTICA

Sonic: debemos entrar a esa pirámide?

Knuckles: vi a Eggman entrar ahí, y a la batichica también…

Amy: ahora son profanadores de tumbas? O.o

Sonic: no lo creo estúpida, ¬¬ debieron ir al espacio desde ahí… tenemos que ir también, robar los consoladores, hacer una fiesta, invitar a las vacas… -w-

Tails: ejem! ¬¬

Sonic: a si! y destruir el cañón-w-U Tails tu ve a buscar la entrada por que te estoy viendo muy pancho sentado allí…

Tails: si amor -w-

Sonic: ah? dijiste algo? -w-

Tails: nada OwOU –se va-

Tails atraviesa los alrededores de la pirámide en el tornado saltarín y encuentra una entrada. Sonic se infiltro en la pirámide para buscar el transbordador y Knuckles luego tuvo que buscar 3 cochinas llaves para abrir una mugrosa puerta pero se tuvo que enfrentar a un puto fantasma llamado King Boom Boo luego de vencerlo lograron abrir la puerta.

Knuckles: uff… que día de la re con#% -.-U

Tails: vamos Amy!! Para que no digan que no haces nada!! ¬¬ Vaga de mierda

Amy: -con cara de bolu- si!! ^o^

Dr. E: -se abre una puerta y aparece saludando sobre su webomobil – de veras creyeron que se irían de aquí con vida pequeños putos?!!!

Sonic: Eggman!!! ESTUVE ESPERANDO MUCHO TIEMPO POR ESTO!!! TE VOY A ARRANCAR ESE COCHINO BIGOTE Y TE LO VOY A METER POR EL CU…!!!

Dr. E: CALLADO RATITA CUCA!!! TE VOY A ARRANCAR LAS PUAS PARA CLAVARTELAS EN EL OR…!!!

Sonic: BLA BLA BLA ¬o¬ YADA YADA YADA!!

Dr. E: YA VERAS SONIC!!! CUANDO TERMINE CON USTEDES SERAN TODOS MIS ESCLAVOS SEPSUALES!!!!

Aparece de un pozo un golem de piedra gigante.

Sonic: OMFG!!! OoO

El golem iba a aplastar a Sonic, pero en ese momento el logra saltar y lo derriba de una patada destruyendo sus circuitos.

Dr. E: AAAA!!!! MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!!!!

Golem: ¬¬XXX –se mueve y ataca a Eggman-

Dr. E: OoOU NOOOO!!! MIERDA!!!! –corre-

Las compuertas de la pirámide se abren para que el cohete despegue, Sonic corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo.

Sonic: -corriendo- ESPERENME MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!!! –logra llegar y el cohete despega-

* * *

Iban navegando por el espacio y de pronto chocan con un asteroide.

Sonic: WTF?!

Tails: ESTAN TODOS BIEN? NADIE MUERTO?

Amy: todos bien n.n

Tails: SHIT! .

Se abren las compuertas de la nave y los pedazos de la esmeralda maestra se separan.

Knuckles: AAAAAAAAAAA!!! VAMOS A MORIR!!! –corre por toda la nave rompiendo todo-

Sonic: tranqui knux, lo único que había en la bodega eran pedazos de la puta piedra apestosa…

Knuckles: QUE?!!! COMO QUE SE PERDIERON?!!! YO LOS IBA A EMPEÑAR PARA IRME DE VACACIONES A CANCUN!!!

Sonic: Knux tranqui, TRANQUI!! SUELTA LOS CONTROLES!!!

Knuckles: NO!!! AHORA MORIREMOS TODOS SI NO PUEDO TENER MIS PUTAS VACACIONES!!!

Sonic: VAMOS A MORIR!!!! OoOU

Tails y Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –Corren en círculos-

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Tails: SONIC!!! TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! –lo besa-

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE AHORA!!!!

Terminan chocando contra la estación espacial, y knux se pone a buscar los pedazos de la piedra apestosa para empeñarla. Mientras tanto en la sala de control del cañón, Rouge hablaba con Eggman por radio.

Rouge: como va doctor? Tuvo algo de "acción"? WTF?! COMO QUE SE LE ESCAPARON?!! Bien, no puedes mandar a un inútil a hacer el trabajo, dígame la contraseña de los controles de la colonia espacial para que me encargue de ellos… -corta la transmisión- jaja! Después de una noche de sepso es muy fácil truquear a un viejo webudo ¬w¬ -se sienta frente a la computadora e introduce la contraseña- MA-RI-A… María? Donde he oído ese nombre? Mmm… debe ser una de las pendejas del prostíbulo –se pone a buscar- aquí esta! La información del proyecto Shadow! –Lee- WTF?! Esto no puede ser verdad!! Entonces Shadow… -suena el radar de esmeraldas- hmp! juntaré las piezas del súper consolador antes que ese equidna… -se va-

En otro lugar de la estación…

Sonic: que mierda le pasa a ese cabeza hueca! Casi nos mata! Y ahora se va! Espero que lo aplaste un meteorito ¬¬

Tails: ejem, Sonic, te olvidaste de lo que pasó ahí verdad? ^//^U

Sonic: nunca pasó! ¬¬X

Amy: este lugar es horrible, le falta estilo, quizás un poco de rosa… n.n

Los 2: ¬¬

Tails: este sitio es una basura por que fue abandonado hace 50 años ¬¬

Sonic: pues nosotros lo vamos a hacer pelotas -w- vamos a buscar la cerveza, el webudo debe tenerla por algún lugar…

Tails: -se saca una esmeralda del culo- usaremos esta esmeralda falsa para hacer KABOOM!! A todo este lugar… n.n

Sonic: damela! Yo la llevare! Quiero meterme algo en el culo… -w- -la agarra-

Sonic y Tails se van.

Amy: LOS ODIO MALDITOS CROTOS!!! SIEMPRE ME DEJAN SOLA Ò.Ó

En la sala de control de la pirámide…

Dr. E: que mierda esta haciendo Rouge? Mmm… tienen 2 esmeraldas, de veras creen que soy tan pelotubi?!! Shadow, yo me ocupare de ellos, si algo me pasa, termina tu el trabajo, y no olvides que te amo… -se transporta al ARK-

Shadow: asco… ¬¬U

En otra parte del ARK Rouge se encontró con Knux…

Rouge: hola cariño, me trajiste mis joyas? ¬w¬

Knuckles: ándate a la mierda ¬¬X ya me tenes podrido!!!

Los 2 se ponen a pelear pero en un momento Rouge resbala y cae de una gran altura…

Rouge: AAAAAA!!!

En ese momento knux la agarra de la mano y la salva.

Rouge: WTF?!

Knuckles: de nada ¬¬

Rouge: POR QUE MIERDA CREES QUE TE IRIA A AGRADECER?!!!

Knuckles: NO LO SE!! QUIZAS POR QUE TE SALVE!!! PUTA BARATA!!! Y ESO QUE NI QUERIA SALVARTE A TI QUERIA LOS PEDAZOS DE LA PIEDRA APESTOSA QUE TIENES!!!

Rouge: eso era todo? –Se los tira- no los quiero, es joyería barata ¬3¬ de apestosos equidnas!!

La esmeralda maestra se restaura.

Knuckles: AL FIN!!! MIERDA! –mira a Rouge- emm… lamento haberte lastimado… ¬//¬

Rouge: a quien le importa, solo soy una prostituta ¬¬X

Knuckles: a mi –la besa-

Rouge: te odio! –lo besa-

Knuckles: yo también te odio!! -la besa-

-ESCENA SENSURADA- n.ñU se los dejo a su imaginación…

En otro lugar…

Amy: por que siempre dejan sola a una niña dulce, hermosa, inocente… -5 horas después- …tan a la moda y refinada como yo? ¬3¬

Dr. E: quizás yo pueda ayudarte señorita… -le apunta con un arma-

Amy: WEBUDO!!!

Dr. E: si no quieres que te vuele la tapa de los sesos dime donde están el zorro deformado y el erizo pitufo!!

Llegan Sonic y Tails.

Dr. E: Sonic, dame el consolador del caos si no quieres que le ventile la cabeza a tu novia

Sonic: para empezar… no es mi novia, solo es una loca que me sigue a todas partes, y en segunda, te has convertido en un gran villano Dr. –camina hasta el centro de la habitación-

Una capsula cae y atrapa a Sonic.

Sonic: WTF?! OoOU

Dr. E: pensaron que me engañarían con esa esmeralda?

Tails: y como sabes que esa es falsa?!! OoO

Dr. E: me lo acabas de decir estúpido ¬¬

Sonic: bien hecho Tails ¬¬

Dr. E: ahora Sonic, vas a hacer un pequeño viaje y BOOM! Jajajaja

Sonic: Tails… mata a este webudo por mí, y Amy… muérete ¬¬

La capsula sale disparada a toda velocidad mientras Sonic piensa.

Sonic: me hubiera ido al prostíbulo con knux cuando me lo ofreció, me moriré virgen!!! –luego recuerda lo que le había dicho Tails de la esmeralda falsa- ("tiene casi los mismos poderes que una real") podre hacerlo?

La capsula explota.

Shadow: supongo que no podre violármelo después de todo u.ù

Dr. E: me deshice de Sonic!! OoO FIESTA FIESTA FIESTA!!! ^O^ TOGA TOGA!!

Amy: Sonic! Jamás pude violarte!!! –le quita una pistola a Eggman y se suicida-

Tails: bueno, un problema menos ¬¬U

* * *

En otra parte…

Knuckles: siento una perturbación en la fuerza -.- -se tira un pedo- ah… ya ta -w-

Sonic aparece de la nada.

Knuckles: Sonic? O.o

Sonic: mierda! Jamás creí que podría hacer un truco barato, menos mal que miré ese especial de magia por el canal 8… n.n debo encontrar el cañón para volarle la jeta al webudo por botarme de la fiesta ò.ó –se va-

Knuckles: O.O????

* * *

En el centro de control…

Rouge: hermosas joyas, serán mías… mías!!

Shadow: no lo creo prosti falsa!!! Agente de los putos G.U.N y el presidente!!

Rouge: muy bien, hiciste tu tarea… buen niño… n.n pero eso se llama invasión de la privacidad ¬¬

Shadow: puedo decir lo mismo de ti!! Leíste mi diario!!! Ò//.//Ó X

Rouge: lo siento es parte del trabajo, a demás yo no soy la única que miente por aquí… -le muestra un papel- aquí tengo información sobre el proyecto Shadow, pero… tu foto no aparece aquí…

Dr. E: -por la radio- habla el mostachudo!! Tengo el ultimo consolador del caos!! Shadow! alguien esta tratando de llegar al cañón Eclipse, ve a detenerlo o no te pago!! –Corta la transmisión-

Shadow: escucha! Si quieres joyas búscate la esmeralda falsa esa va mejor para ti! pero no te atrevas a tocar las demás por que te violaré, te arrancare la piel poco a poco para que sufras luego le arrojaré tus tripas a un coyote para que se las coma y te tiraré por el borde del Gran Cañón!!! Me oíste?!

Rouge: sigues creyendo que eres el Shadow real y la tienes grande? ¬w¬ crees que tus memorias sean reales?

Shadow: no me importa si son reales o no, sigo siendo yo… Shadow… debo cumplir mi promesa a María y SI LA TENGO GRANDE!!! -se va-

Shadow recorre los extensos laberintos del ARK y llega rápidamente a donde esta Sonic.

Shadow: nunca dejas de sorprenderme lindura…

Sonic: ya sabes lo que dicen… soy duro de matar…

Shadow: ya veremos si eres tan duro cuando acabe contigo… ¬w¬ -mirada pervertida-

Sonic y Shadow pelean y forcejean.

Sonic: -mira a Shadow- HOLY SHIT!!! ESA COSA ESTA PARADA!!!

Shadow: jajaja no es lo único que puede hacer!! ¬w¬

Sonic: O///.///O me largo!!! –sale corriendo a velocidad supersónica-

Shadow: mierda se me fue! –se mira la erección- que hago con esto ahora? ¬¬U iré a buscar la caja de porno del profesor Robotnick… -se va-

* * *

En el centro de control…

Dr. E: jajajaja AL FIN COMENZARA MI IMPERIO DE LAS ALITAS DE POLLO!!! –pone la esmeralda en la maquina pero hay un error- WTF?! PUTO SHADOW!!! ME ESTAFÓ!!! –mira la pantalla- es… es mi abuelo?

Aparece un video de Gerald Robotnick encadenado.

G. R: Este es un mensaje de sentencia de muerte para todos los putos, desgraciados, apestosos humanos de la Tierra. La colonia espacial ARK chocará contra la Tierra, en 27 minutos y 53 segundos. Todos ustedes serán destruidos malditos bastardos!!

La colonia empieza a caer.

Knuckles: WTF?! Esta vibrando todo o yo estoy fumado?!

Sonic: alguien viene…

Aparece Rouge.

Knuckles: vienes por la revancha? ¬¬U

Rouge: se acabó…

Knuckles: ESTELA!!!! Emm… quiero decir… ROUGE!!!! NO ME DEJES!!!

Rouge: no eso tonto ¬¬ recibí un mensaje de mi jefe, la colonia espacial se va a estrellar contra la Tierra y todos nos vamos a hacer mierda!!

Miran una pantalla.

G. R: mi venganza será realizada con los 7 consoladores del caos, una vez que empiece esto, no se puede parar… ustedes malditos sentirán mi miedo y desesperación…

Tails: quien es ese? O.o

Dr. E: ese era el choto de mi abuelo ¬¬

Sonic: detén esto mierda!

Dr. E: lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido erizo pitufo ¬¬X –le entrega un CD a Rouge-

Rouge: que mierda es esto?

Dr. E: el diario del viejo croto ¬¬

Rouge: -pone el CD en la compu- no se que pasó ese día por que estaba re fumado, pero creo que cometí un error al crear a la ultima forma de vida, los putos militares invadieron la colonia ese día, solo para destruir ese puto proyecto. Mis compadres de bebida, mi nieta María, espero que no los hayan agarrado los canas. Poco después de que habían clausurado el proyecto halle el nombre de María en la lista de fallecidos ese día. Ella era todo para mi, por mi trabajo ella sufrió, lo perdi todo, no tengo nada por que vivir! Me volvi loco!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJA 8D sabia que tenia que vengarla!! Tenia que terminar el proyecto Shadow… diseñe su mente para ser perfecta, pura. Y siguiendo mi deseo llevará el mundo a la mierda!!!

Dr. E: PUTA QUE TE PARIO!! NO ME QUIERO MORIR!!! TENEMOS QUE DETENER EL AKR!!!

Tails: Y COMO MIERDA GENIO?!! ¬¬

Rouge: TENEMOS QUE USAR EL SUPER CONSOLADOR!!! OwO

Knuckles: TIENES RAZON!!! AL FIN ESTA PIEDRA INUTIL SIRVE PARA ALGO!!!

Dr. E: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero hay que trabajar todos juntos como una gran familia feliz, yo seré el abuelo… -w-

Knuckles: padre -w-

Rouge: mami -w-

Sonic: yo quería ser el padre ¬¬X

Dr. E: no, tú eres mi nieto mal educado e hincha pelotas -w-

Sonic: quiero mis juguetes ¬¬

Tails: y yo?

Dr. E: tú eres el pichicho (perro) de la familia -w-

Tails: si! digo… guaf! OwO

* * *

En otro lugar Shadow estaba viendo por la ventana y aparece el fantasma de María…

María: Shadow…

Shadow: OMFG!! OoOU

María: Shadow, te vas a quedar ahí paradote todo el día o vas a hacer algo? maldito vago!! ¬¬X

Shadow: ya no tienen salvación, para que ayudarlos?

María: Shadow, ya se que eres un memo (emo) anti social que aborrece a la gente pero hay personas buenas ahí, y hay una personita especial que te esta esperando… debes ayudarlos, me lo prometiste, tienes la oportunidad de ser mas feliz de lo que fuiste conmigo… Shadow, te lo ruego hazlo por mi… por toda la gente del planeta… dales una oportunidad para ser felices…se que puedes hacerlo, por eso estas en este mundo…

Shadow: -recuerda lo que pasó en el ARK y su verdadera promesa a María- te lo prometí!! Debo cumplirlo! Por ti mi amiga muerta!! -llora-

María: se emocionó ¬¬U

Shadow: -se va corriendo-

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Dr. E: -por la radio- Sonic! Apresúrate o no te daré regalo de cumpleaños!! ¬¬

Sonic: dame mas motivación!! ¬¬

Dr. E: te doy una Wii si te apuras ¬¬

Sonic: -corre a velocidad supersónica-

Atraviesa todo el centro de la colonia ARK, y llega al corazón de todo, allí estaban las 7 esmeraldas caos y un altar como el que hay en Mistyc Ruins.

Knuckles: oye!! Ese se parece al lugar donde duermo! Me lo chorocopiaron!!

Sonic: hay que ir ahí!!

Los 2 se acercan y de allí aparece BIOLIZARD.

Knuckles: HOLY SHIT!!! ODIO LOS BICHOS!! Este es el prototipo de Shadow?

Shadow: déjenmelo a mí –camina hasta Biolizard-

Sonic: que mierda crees que haces?!!

Shadow: váyanse con las esmeraldas!

Knuckles: consoladores!

Shadow: LO QUE SEA!! YO ME OCUPARE DE EL!!

Shadow pelea contra Biolizard, con un poco de trabajo logra dejarlo fuera de combate por un tiempo. Mientras Sonic y Knuckles tratan de controlar las esmeraldas.

Knuckles: -pone la esmeralda maestra en el altar- los sirvientes son los 7 caos, caos es el placer, placer enriquecido por el sepso. El amo sirve para controlar a los esclavos y unificar el caos. Solo tu puedes hacerlo, detén los consoladores del caos!!!

La piedresota gira y hace luces como trompo musical y dispara varios rayos. Biolizard desaparece con efectos baratos.

Knuckles: WTF?! o.O

Shadow: fue un control caos!

Knuckles: si los consoladores se quedaron sin batería, por que esta cosa aun se mueve?!!

Dr. E: -por radio- la lagartija gigante se puso adelante del ARK y lo esta guiando hacia la Tierra!!! ESTA CRAZY!!!

Knuckles: Sonic!

Sonic: -mira a Shadow- o.o

Shadow: -mira a Sonic- o.o

Knuckles: a que jugamos? o.o

Sonic y Shadow se besan.

Knuckles: creo que yo hago mal tercio aquí… -se aleja lentamente-

Las esmeraldas brillan alrededor de ellos y se vuelven a su forma súper. Los 2 se transportan fuera del ARK y enfrentan a FINALHAZARD. Con ataques poderosos lo debilitan.

Shadow: Sonic, estas bien?

Sonic: si, y tu?

Shadow: mejor que bien ¬w¬ -le toca el culo-

Sonic: O//O debemos detenerlo!!

Shadow: si!!

Sonic y Shadow: CONTROL CAOS!!!

El ARK desaparece y vuelve a su orbita. Mientras Shadow cae a la atmosfera T-T

Shadow: -cayendo- (te cumplí mi promesa María… pero solo la mitad…hay alguien a quien no hice feliz…)

* * *

Sonic regresa al ARK.

Rouge: donde esta Shadow?

Sonic: -niega con la cabeza- .................

Rouge: crees que el profesor lo creo, a Shadow, para detener su estúpido e insano plan?

Sonic: eso es lo que fue, un heroico erizo, que dio su vida para proteger a la gente de la Tierra. Shadow the hedgehog.

Dr. E: mierda, el viejo estaba loco, y pensar que yo quise ser como el… creo que regresaré a casa y abriré un prostíbulo -.-

Tails: cuando lo hagas invítame ^^

Knuckles: así que… que vas a hacer batichica?

Rouge: renunciaré a buscar joyas por un tiempo, y a la prostitución también, quieres ser mi batman? ¬w¬

Knuckles: SIIIIIIII!!! MIRA!! LA BATISEÑAL!!! –se lleva a rouge muy apurado-

Todos se habían ido, Sonic era el único que quedaba allí, viendo fijamente el anillo de Shadow que había encontrado.

Sonic: duró tan poco… la ultima forma de vida perfecta… me gustaría haberlo probado… -se estaba marchando- sayonara Shadow the hedgehog…

Una mano lo agarra y lo hace retroceder.

Shadow: no me hables en japonés que me pongo cachondo… -///w///-

Sonic: UN FANTASMA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Shadow: estoy vivo!!! Que no ves la erección?!! ¬¬X

Sonic: eh… esta oscuro ¬¬U

Shadow: si no la podes ver sentila ¬w¬ -lo acerca a su cuerpo-

Sonic: OMG! O//.//OU ES ENORME!!!

Shadow: querías probarme? ¬w¬ ahora te concedo el deseo… -Shadow agarra a Sonic estilo nupcial y se lo lleva a una habitación-

Y después de ese día esos erizos pervertidos vivieron muy juntitos o.o

FIN xDDDDD


End file.
